Experiment Product
by LB Gregory
Summary: When Sheppard's team accompanies Dr. Weir on a trading mission, they get a little more than bargained for.
1. Information

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, nor anyone but the people on the planet, as well as E.

GENRE: SciFi

PAIRINGS: Some ShepWeir fluff later on

ARCHIVING: I don't even know what this is…

SUMMARY: When Sheppard's team accompanies Weir on a trade mission, they get a little more than bargained for.


	2. The Inxaran

Scene: PLANET. Cut close on Dr. Weir spinning around in slow circles, looking at the exotic plant life of burnt orange, Lime green, and Neon blue. She has an amazed look on her face. A hand comes into the shot.

SHEPPARD: You ready?

WEIR: nod Yes. Everybody, let's go.

The guards that were standing at the big ol' metal wall we just now notice, open the doors. We see high tech stuff, like walking plant pots.

McKAY: staring at pot with interest Whoa.

A man looking somewhat like an administrator runs up, wearing the same kind of garb as the guards, only the outlining on his tunic and pants are red and not navy. This is Jaff.

JAFF: Welcome travelers.

Elizabeth nods, talking a step towards Jaff, to indicate leadership.

WEIR: Greetings. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and This is Major John Shepard, Lt. Ford, Teyla, and-

McKAY: Dr. Rodney McKay.

Elizabeth gives Rodney look before continuing

WEIR: We came to discuss trading matters for ZPMs.

JAFF: Ah yes. If you will come with me, I will lead you to Master Frey's current position.

Scene: STRATEGY ROOM. A man dressed in the same white, but with gold outlines sits at the end of the long table. Cut to the team walking towards him. Sheppard leans over, whispering to Dr. Weir.

SHEPPARD: I don't like this place. These people are /way/ too friendly and intelligent to be real.

WEIR: still whispering Maybe so, but they were more than happy to negotiate for ZPMs, which we need to power the stargate, among other things.

SHEPPARD: Oh kay, it's your call.

They finally reach the man, Master Frey obviously. He stands a smile across his face. He doesn't seem too old, maybe around his 50s?

FREY: Welcome Dr. Weir.

WEIR: Frey. So, shall we get down to business? sits down in a chair

SHEPPARD: cough to interrupt Ah, not to seem uninterested…but could we wait outside?

FREY: Very well.

Sheppard, Teyla, and Ford leave. McKay takes the seat next to Elizabeth.

Scene: OUTSIDE. The trio are in front of the metal wall, which is used as a backdrop. Sheppard is picking up little rocks, tossing them half-heartedly while Teyla paces and Ford leans back against the wall.

SHEPPARD: Aren't they done /yet? How long can you negotiate over stuff?

TEYLA: It is possible they had disagreements.

SHEPPARD: Well yeah…that's kinda the point of negotiating. But it's been like 4 hours!

FORD: Well at least we have been able to get a nice tan, sir.

SHEPPARD: looks at Ford oh ha ha ha.

The doors swing open, and Elizabeth and Rodney exit. Elizabeth turns to Frey.

WEIR: Well, I expect we will contact you in a few days at the most. Thank you.

FREY: No no Dr. Weir, No problem at all.

They shake hands. Rodney saunters over to the group.

SHEPPARD: Have fun?

McKAY: No. I barely got to speak at all, and /I'm/ the expert on these things! It was just Elizabeth and Frey talking back and forth. Most of the time it was slightly off topic, some kind of ZPM powered machine. I didn't pay too much attention.

SHEPPARD: Too busy pouting, eh?

Rodney shoots John a look, while Ford and Teyla laugh. Sheppard just has a smug grin on his face. Elizabeth approaches.

WEIR: Okay, We are ready to head back to Atlantis.

Scene: STRATEGY ROOM. Frey sits in his spot again, tapping his fingers very menacing like. On the table before him, is a data pad and several papers. Frey seems deep in thought when Jaff enters.

JAFF: Did you have any luck?

FREY: Yes, I believe so. This Dr. Weir seems to be an adequate specimen. So it loses us a few power cores. It will assist in our research. Now what we need is a DNA sample.

JAFF: They are returning with bartering items, correct sir? I think that can be arranged.

Scene: STARGATE. Elizabeth is tapping her comm. With no luck.

WEIR: It's still not working.

SHEPPARD: Mine doesn't work either.

FORD: Nope.

McKAY: Nothing.

TEYLA: I wonder what is wrong?

Scene: ATLANTIS. The control room is in chaos. Everyone is arguing, and it silences as Beckett enters the room.

BECKETT: What's the matter?

He heads over to the havoced control panel. There is an airman on the ground, next to Dr. Zelenka who is holding his hand like it was injured. Coffee stains are all over the panel, and a cup is a few feet off.

ZELENKA: Well this idiot Gestures to the airman decides that he wants to goof off. He hit my hand which had a cup of coffee in it. You can guess the rest.

Beckett examines the airman and then the control panel.

BECKETT: I'm no scientist, but won't that cause the gate to malfunction?

Zelenka nods gravely.

ZELENKA: As well as the communications off-world. Dr. Weir and her team will have to stay the night on the planet, while we fix the panel.

Scene: PLANET. The team is sitting on the steps of the Stargate. It is now dark, or very near to be. Off in the distance, we see lights flickering from the small modern village.

McKAY: I miss coffee. ((A/N: Okay okay, I know he'd never say that! But it's cute!))

WEIR: Something must've happened. continues to pace

FORD: It's couldn't be that bad, or else they would've notified us earlier.

TEYLA: Yes, I agree. I suggest we make camp for tonight, and try again tomorrow.

McKAY: Make camp with what? We don't have anything! This was supposed to be a day trip!

At this moment, a stump a couple yards away opens up, ((How Hogan's Heroes is that?)) and out climbs a woman in the commoner's clothes, cream colored and a brown outline. The team already has weapons out, pointed in her direction. The woman holds her hands up, one of them holding an advanced type of flashlight. They see this and lower their weapons.

WOMAN: Travelers, are you waiting for something?

WEIR: Yes, we are waiting to leave, but our comrades have not activated the stargate yet. We are stuck here for the night.

WOMAN: All alone, and with no equipment?

McKAY: Well we weren't expecting this to happen.

WEIR: Do you know a place that we might room for the night?

The woman nods, and gestures to the open tree trunk hole. The team follows Weir who follows the woman down the ladder.

WOMAN: Master Frey would be more than happy to take care of you.

as she walks ahead, John leans over to Ford, making quiet snoring noises.

Scene: DINING HALL. The team is all sitting in a group eating some variation of food. It looks like green rice krispies and orange corned beef. Frey approaches the group, and Elizabeth stands up to greet him.

WEIR: Thank you again, for letting us stay in your home while we wait for the gate.

FREY: raises one hand it is nothing, I am always honored to have guests.

Jaff and Frey share a secret look. Jaff nods towards the food. As if nearly on queue, Elizabeth clutches her stomach, shaking her head once, as if to shake it off. Sheppard pops up immediately, standing next to her.

SHEPPARD: Are you okay, Elizabeth?

she gives him a silent nod, and then uses both hands to support the cramps. Frey looks worried, though the look seems slightly phony.

FREY: My dear, might I suggest seeing one of my doctors? I'm sure they will find out what is ailing you.

A servant, pine green outline, rushes up, and escourts Elizabeth out, the team watching with worry. Frey turns to reassure them

FREY: Dr. Weir will be fine. Trust me.

Scene: ATLANTIS. Dr. Zelenka is halfway inside the panel, hooking wires up and such. Beckett approaches.

BECKETT: So how's it coming?

ZELENKA: About a fourth of the power conduit are damaged, and need full replacement. It was luck we found extras in a storage compartment. As if the Ancients expected something like this to happen.

BECKETT: Well it /is/ an underwater city…

ZELENKA: I'm more worried about Dr. Weir and Sheppard's team. This can be fixed easily, probably within 6 to 10 hours. But they are stuck on the planet.

BECKETT: Yes…

Scene: PLANET INFIRMARY. Elizabeth is sitting on an examination table, the doctor has a needle in her arm. It is drawing blood, and she looks at it with mild interest.

WEIR: Ah…how does drawing blood connect with finding symptoms…exactly?

DOCTOR: Our scanners are trained to find any abnormalities in the blood stream. So if say a bacteria was infecting you, the machine would pick it up immediately.

He turns, slipping the vial into a machine. As the blood disappears, he turns back again, this time holding up a scanner, reading her head. Elizabeth is again curious.

WEIR: And this?

DOCTOR: A mental check-up. TO make sure you are okay mentally as well. Not offence, it's just procedure.

She raises an eyebrow, confused. The machine blips, and the doctor turns his back to her again picking up the vial. He reads the results. A relieved smile crosses his face.

DOCTOR: Well, nothing serious. Just a mild case of food poisoning. Could've happened to anyone. I suggest some rest and pain relievers. You are free to go.

Dr. Weir hops off the table, heading to the door. She stops and casts one last look at the Silver outline clad doctor, before leaving. As soon as she does, the dude walks over to something resembling a telephone. Picking it up, he dials a number waiting for it to pick up

JAFF:from other end Yes?

DOCTOR: I have got your knowledge scan and DNA sample from the specimen.

JAFF: Excellent. I will inform Master Frey immediately.

Scene: SLEEPING QUARTERS, WOMEN. Teyla is sitting on bed number two when Elizabeth walks in. She smiles at the Athosian.

TEYLA: Are you feeling better?

WEIR: Yes, thank you. I found some pain killers in a pocket. The doctor said sleep and those, and I'll be fine.

TEYLA: What did you contract?

WEIR: Nothing serious. kicks off shoes and sits on bed, then lies down Just a minor case of Salmonella.

Teyla is somewhat confused, and lies down as well. There is silence for a moment, and then Elizabeth speaks once more.

WEIR: Curious way to give an analasis though. They took a blood sample, and did some form of mental cat scan.

TEYLA: It is a different culture.

Scene: SLEEPING QUARTERS, MEN. Ford is asleep, while Sheppard is laying on his bed (number 3) clicking his feet together. McKay is sitting cross legged on his bed.

SHEPPARD: I wonder what happened to Elizabeth.

McKAY: It shouldn't be anything serious, hopefully…

SHEPPARD: sits up and gives him a look Way to think positive. Lays back down.

McKAY: Sorry! Your right. Look around, they are a highly advanced people, who have moved underground mostly. They probably have a very good medical team. mumbles Better than Beckett's I bet…normal Elizabeth will be okay.

Scene: LAB. Frey is sitting at a desk, one with 3 monitors on it, and a single key board. Directly in front of the desk is what looks like a grey tanning booth. On the each screen is from left to right: Heart Beat, medical facts. 3D image of a body, rotating and scanning up and down. List of data that keeps going down. Frey is staring intently at the data, looking slightly tired. Jaff comes up with a beverage, handing it to his master.

JAFF: Master, don't you think you should get some sleep? All the other guests are asleep.

FREY: Not yet, Jaff. If something happens to her the whole think will be ruined. But so far, nothing has interfeared with the process. The growth has finally stopped, and the computer is downloading the information now.

He gets up, walking over to the box, stroking it with a hand. A prideful smile is across his face. Jaff is behind him, like a loyal subject. Frey turns around, the smile still on his face.

FREY: Would you like to see her?

He presses a button on the box. With a hiss, the box lifts up. Inside it a girl of 13, in a state of unconsiousness. She is wearing and outfit a little more elaborate, outlined in black. A harness is hooked up to her head, red and blue lights shining. But slightly unusual, the girl looks like a young Elizabeth. ((Le gasp! What has happened?)) Jaff stands there surprised.

JAFF: It's amazing sir. Absolutley magnificent.

FREY: Yes. My project is a success. Our race is saved.


	3. E

(A/N: 0.0' Wow, from what I accumulate from fanfics…Zelenka is somewhat of a perv! People tell me! Is it true or not?)

Scene: NEXT DAY, ATLANTIS CONTROL ROOM. Zelenka is working on the panel, still with wielding mini-torch in hand. A cup of coffee is on the end of the panel (Hm, after what just happened, you'd think they'd be smarter than that…) The sound of torching stops, and all movement in the control room ceases. Zelenka hops up, a triumphant look on his face, and downs the coffee like water!

ZELENKA: I've done it. The communications system and the Iris work properly now. We can retrieve Major Sheppard's team from Inxara now.

The techs cheer! Maybe a few people hand money over…hm, where they betting on how long it took Silinka-I mean Zelenka, to fix the panel?

Scene: OUTSIDE GATE. Shepard's team, and Weir are walking to the exit, following Jaff and Frey. The giganto doors open, throw in a couple more /walking/ plants for coolness, and they exit to the unique scenery. The team walks out a little and turns to face the Inxarans.

WEIR: We cannot thank you enough for housing us for the night, when we returned a little earlier than planned.

FREY:slight laugh No problem, Dr. Weir. Our trade agreements have been quite agreeable.

((A/N: What's that supposed to mean? 0.0'))

JAFF: I will send a few of our servers in 2 days time with the Powercores that you requested.

WEIR: Very well, we will se you then. Good-bye, and thank you again.

Just as they turn to leave, They all catch a glimpse of the 13 year old girl in the black outlined awesome garb. Her and Elizabeth lock eyes for a moment, both widening in shock. Just to plug into the thought-o-meter thing, the mutual thought is 'What the hell?' John taps Weir on the shoulder.

SHEPPARD: Come on.

She turns and walks away, but stops after a few feet to look again, but the gates are closed. This time McKay interrupts her train of thought.

McKAY: Elizabeth? What's wrong?

WEIR:Turns and begins walking again. Nothing, let's go. I got a quick message from Dr. Zelenka, the gate's functions have been repaired.

As she walks ahead, the team get into a disgusion. Teyla is first to speak.

TEYLA: What is troubling Dr. Weir?

SHEPPARD:shrugs Dunno…maybe she saw something that intrieaged her. I wouldn't blame her, that house was freaking cool!

McKAY: The walking plants were rather interesting…

FORD: You know, for someone who claims to be the smartest man on Earth and in the Pegasus Galaxy, you are very, VERY easily amused.

McKAY:you-are-so-immature look Ha ha ha. Funny.

Scene: INSIDE GATES. Jaff and Frey are talking silently, when the girl walks straight up to them, and stops. She crosses her arms, with an expectant look on her face.

GIRL: Are you going to tell me about her?

JAFF: How dare you speak to the master in that tone!

The girl just glowers at Jaff, turning her look back to Frey.

FREY: Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, E. She is you original.

E: I thought as much. smiles Well, you picked very nicely. She looks very pretty.

FREY:puts hand on E's shoulder Yes, as you shall be.

Jaff gives a little 'hmph' and gets a glare from E.

E: And the intelligence as well. Hmm…May I go with them to deliver the ZPMs?

JAFF: Wha-NO! You must stay here and look for a cure for our people!

E:mock laughter Wow, you must age fast! Can't be 55 yet can you/looks at Frey with a small wink/ Oh no! Right away, MASTER Jaff! You are beginning to suffer from the insanity!

Jaff growls and walks away. They both laugh.

E: So may I go?

FREY: Yes you may, E. But there is work to be done. You were created for a reason.

Scene: ATLANTIS, GATEROOM. The team has just walked in, and are being shuttled to the med-bay for check out. They are sitting on beds, while Carson is examining them. They are talking.

WEIR: So do you care to explain WHY we were stuck on Inxara?

BECKETT: Well, let's just say that no one will go anywhere near the panels with any liquids.

McKAY: They short circuited the panels with coffee!

BECKETT: Wow, you're good.

WEIR: As long as it's fixed.

BECKETT: Yes, Dr. Zelenka fixed it.

McKAY: He fixed- Oh dear God! Beckett, can I go? That Selinka might have- OH!

BECKETT: Yes! Yes, Rodney! You may all go!

Everyone but Elizabeth leaves. Beckett turns and smiles, going through the procedure for a 1, 2…5th time.

BECKETT: So, did anything happen while on the planet?

WEIR: Well, now that you mention it. I got a slight case of Salmonella, but I got a few pills, some blood drawn, and a minerature cat-scan.

Beckett stops, and looks at her oddly.

BECKETT: A cat-scan? My dear woman, you don't give those when checking for Salmonella!

((A/N: I know, I know. It's a tad short, but the plot bunny died here. My bad, but there is more on the way. Now, I just had to say this…Jaff somewhat reminds me of Lt. Braca from Farscape. When I wirte him, that's who I immediately think about.

-LB))


End file.
